


Demon Thief

by rainingfire_3000



Series: Demon [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Demons, Dream Sex, Mind Manipulation, Other, Paladin, Past Rape/Non-con, Thief, past oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingfire_3000/pseuds/rainingfire_3000
Summary: After being left on an altar for weeks, Park is saved by a paladin. He still isn't free of the demon's influence, though.





	1. Chapter 1

Weeks later, Park awoke again on the altar, thinner, exhausted, belly stretched too full as his body wasted away slowly, skin grown so much paler. He laid despondently without bothering to open his eyes to the empty temple that had become his prison, only to hear heavy footsteps on the old stone floor. He stared up at nothing, not trusting it to be real, though when he glanced over he saw another figure in full armor, frozen in shock. He choked, eyes widening as his full belly surged, the eggs inside demanding release.

"What... are you?" The stranger asked in a low voice, rich and smooth like fine wine. Park just moaned, turning his head to spit up eggs. A hell beast that had been left to guard him watched the stranger, growling as all of its eyes opened, locking onto the man who watched with entrancement as the eggs fell from Park's lips. The figure approached softly, one gloved hand running along his impressive belly lightly, looking down at him behind a heavy helm. Park shuddered, unable to speak as the figure ran another hand along his cheek, cupping his jaw tenderly. He nearly sobbed at the touch, even if it was behind cold metal gauntlets. When he spat up the last of the eggs he moaned softly, going limp on the altar.

The hell beast guarding him lunged forward, intent on ripping the man apart. He turned easily, drawing a gleaming blade and slicing through the beast, who dissolved into foul-smelling smoke. "Tell me, are you a demon as well?" Park shook his head wildly, eyes widening and heartrate rising. He'd survived for so long, he didn't want this man-- probably a knight or something-- to cut him down now, after everything. The man nodded to himself, taking his cloak and wrapping it around Park who curled up tightly in the warmth he'd been apart from for so long. He looked at the ground as he was lifted up easily against the stranger's chest, reaching out for his long-discarded bag. The man looked at it and picked it up as well, simply slinging it effortlessly over his shoulder. Park looked up at him, seeing the faintest glint of eyes behind that helmet, and he continued to stare up at him as the man walked out of the temple and back down the trail.

 

"Now, then. I believe you owe me some answers. First one being, what exactly would you be doing in a demonic temple, with a bag full of valuables?" The man asked as he set Park down on a simple cot, dropping the bag next to him. Park closed his eyes, not wanting to explain. He was relatively sure he'd been saved by a knight, and thieves tended to be killed or arrested by knights. The man sighed, crouching down in front of Park. "Come on now, you don't need to be shy."

"What are you?" He croaked out.

"A man. A knight of the realm, more specifically." Park nodded, his assumptions correct. "And you're a thief, aren't you?" Park curled up on himself slightly and nodded. "I'd assumed so. Thank you for clarifying." He stood up and walked across the small room that he'd brought Park to, fumbling around in the cupboards before returning with some fruit.

"Who are you?" Park asked. He paused, body language surprised.

"I'd never introduced myself. Apologies." He said. "Castor. And you?"

"...Park."

"Wonderful to meet you, Park." He set the fruit down in Park's hand and sat back in the rickety wooden chair he'd dragged over to the cot. With a soft sigh he pulled his helmet from his head, revealing a downright gorgeous man, dark skin and soft features, black hair pulled into tight braids. His warm brown eyes looked down and met Park's own pale blue and he shivered slightly. Castor stood up, setting his helmet on the table and going to an old wardrobe, pulling out a tunic and breeches, returning and offering them to Park.

"It'd be a shame for you to survive that ordeal only to freeze in my own home." He said with a gentle smile. Park took the offered garments, slowly dressing himself, though he kept the cloak pulled around him still. He struggled the whole way, the muscles in his limbs long since withered away, body shaking as the simple action exerted him.

He froze as Castor's warm hands touched him, helping him to finish dressing himself. He nearly melted into the touch, so cold himself that he was sure he'd find frost on his skin should he look down. When he looked up at the knight, it was a kind smile that greeted him, and a hand tugging the cloak around him further. Park let out a shaky sigh, looking back to the floor.

"Sleep for now, if you would." Castor told him. Park nodded, laying back and closing his eyes. He barely registered thick wool blankets being draped over him.


	2. Chapter 2

He awoke to the scent of hot food, opening his eyes slowly to see Castor prepping something on the table. Park blinked, trying to focus his mind but coming up with fog. As he shifted around Castor looked over, smiling.

"I have some soup, if you'd like it." Park took a moment to register what he meant and then nodded shakily. "Would you like to eat at the table or where you are?"

"I… don't know."

"Are you able to stand?"

"I don't think so." With that Castor stood, bringing a bowl and a spoon to him, setting it on a crate used for an end table and offering his hands to help Park sit up. He accepted the assistance after he struggled to gain enough traction to move, and Castor easily pulled him into an upright position against the wall. He steadied the bowl on Park's lap, keeping him steady as he ate carefully.

"I apologise, I'm not much of a cook." Castor murmured. Park shook his head as he ate, as the soup hit his belly he finally felt warm, and was able to eat faster. "I suppose anything is good after your ordeal." He nodded, grimacing as his spoon scraped the bottom of the bowl. Castor took it, setting it aside and turning back as Park stared down at his belly, finally warm and full. It seemed large, bulging out from his bony frame.

"Do you want to sleep again?" Castor's voice shook Park out of his haze and he looked over, confused as he struggled to register what he'd asked.

"…What?"

"Would you like to go back to sleep?"

"Oh. Uh." He looked around, mouth opening and closing as he tried to think. "I… don't think so?"

"All right." He stood, taking the bowl and cleaning up the counter and stove, setting everything in a large iron sink to soak. Park watched silently, finally looking around the little house. It was small, barely two rooms. A sturdy wooden table with a chair sat near the little kitchen, multiple rugs laying across the floor. He leaned over as much as he could, looking up at the armor and sword set carefully on a table near the door. Despite sleeping for as long as he had been, exhaustion was once again taking hold. He shifted around, laying back down and curling up in the blankets once more.

 

He awoke on a cold altar, staring up as the demon manifested, vines and tentacles reaching down to take hold of him once more.

"You won't escape me just like that." The demon told him. "You belong to me, mouse. Only me." He whimpered as his legs were spread, a tentacle pushing in roughly. He was pulled upright by other limbs, and bounced up and down on the thick monstrosity.

He began sobbing as he felt the beginnings of eggs in the tentacle, trying to shy away from the limb pulling at his mouth to shoot that honey down his throat. He couldn't escape, as another vine took hold of his head, holding him in place. He tried to bite, failing as it shot down his throat too quickly for his jaw to close, and he felt the same sickening feeling he had for weeks before.

The eggs began to push inside him, just as numerous as they'd first been, filling him up too quickly. He cried out around the limb in his mouth, trying to free himself once more, and only failing as his belly stretched too tight around demon spawn.

The demon kept laughing as he was shaken awake.

 

Park immediately put a hand to his stomach. Concave, as it had been before. Castor had a warm hand on his arm, worry on his face.

"You're awake." He said softly. Park nodded quickly, breaths rapid.

"Don't let me be taken." Park whispered desperately. "I can't be taken again."

"I have killed plenty of demons. I can kill this one." Castor's hand brushed hair slick with sweat from his forehead, and Park melted into the touch once again.


End file.
